Returns of a Heart
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: This is told from Tifa and Vincent's point of view from the time they meet. Tifa is first and then there's Vincent's. you wish to flame then don't read simple enough yea? Tifa feels this drawn from the person she just met in Nibelhem Mansion what is this she feels for the gunslinger? this is a Tifa and Vincent. some language
1. Vincent Valentine In ShinRa Mansion

I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

This is told though Tifa's point of view. Later chapters Vincent's point of view will be added and his will be different and will say so.

Warning there are some cussing in this if you are easy offended please turn back now! later chapters rating will change from T to maybe M not sure yet.

* * *

I let out a sigh. I looked ahead of the group to see Cloud and Aerith giggling in front the buggy, I glared out the window while they were driving away from Cosmo Canyon. Looking next to me. I saw Nanaki licking his fur and I looked in the set before me to see Barrett and Yuffie next to him trying to hold her food in but looking to fail. Cait Sith was sitting in a set all by himself because of his size for now.

"We're almost there guys." Cloud said to them in a monotone voice while looking out the window with Aerith's hand on his arm. I just nodded thought he couldn't see it for I knew he was looking at Aerith or out the window.

I looked over to Yuffie. Who in return looked back at me with some type of pity in her eyes. Bitting my lip I taken back to looking out the window thinking to myself. "_I don't need anyones pity, in fact I hate it when they pity me for my feelings for that blond jerk." _I thought to myself worrying my bottom lip with my teeth. The grass lands were a beautiful sight to behold letting the beauty give me some type of serenity I felt a whole lot better and as the buggy came to a stop I looked up to see we were at our next stop.

At mine and Clouds home town Nibelhem. As I watched everyone get out of the buggy I was the last to step out and looked to the town of Nibelhem and feel my breathe leave me faster then it fill my lungs and I felt faint. I looked at the town that had been burn down the last time I saw it. I remember the heat of the flames and even the screams of the people that. I had grown up with or had known in the town. What stood before us now was a replacement. It should of have been ashes not standing like it once was before the fire five years ago.

I taken a step before the rest and then I started running into the town before anyone could stop me I ran to my old house and ran inside to see people in black cloaks mumbing about about a man in black cape and Sephiorth also about a Reunion. Then I taken up the stairs as fast as I could and to my old room looking around. Everything the same as I had left it or so in this replacement of this town. Too shocked to move I let small tears find their way down my face. I fly out the room as fast as my legs can carry me to outside to see everyone looking at Cloud wondering what could be going on.

"I'm not lying." Cloud said to them with a tone of just as shocked as I felt. Everyone looked to me and I just put my mask on and smiled to them with a nod and turn to look at the old ShinRa Mansion. I moved away from the group. Going up to the gate looking up at the house that used to be the but of our child hood games. I picked up my courage and walked through the gate and ran into the door before anyone could notice and I looked around in awe at the inter of the ShinRa Mansion.

I looked around the first room and found a note on the floor I bent down to pick it up and read it.

"_This is merely a game I thought up of. To get read of that nosy Turk and to get them out of the way, you do not have to play along. You have 20 seconds to to open the safe correctly or no key for you!"_

The note said. I felt my blood boil how could someone be so cruel to someone as to lock them in the basement. Taking the note and the hints I noticed a few of them would be quiet easy to find if I looked good enough.

Going to the next room over it had a Great Piano that was down on the floor with a broken leg. As I walked over to the Great Piano I ran my fingers over the keys.

I had always wanted a Great Piano at one point in my life but I stepped away and looked around the room to find the hint and when I found it it said left 10. So I walked back out to the foyer and up the stairs taking a left and to see the atrium and saw a box there so I checked around it and found the number right 36.

I walked out of that room remembering one hint that said to check the floor board so going to the other part of the house and started to walk the hall when I heard a board make a moan and looked down to see the number right 59.

Looking to the back of the note I noticed invisible ink there was a number 97 walking back to the room where the safe was. I walked in and looked at it and thought of the numbers 36, 10, 59, 97 and I have 20 seconds to enter the code. I sit down before the safe and start to enter the code and hear it open to be pushed downstairs by a monster that was red and purple.

I looked around to see if there was easy way to hide from it and found the bottom of the stairs to do just that and waited while the others walk through the door to see the boss standing there as they walked in they started to fight it while I ran back upstairs and grab the key and the Odin Materia.

I was deathly curiosity has to why this man had been locked into the ShinRa Mansion basement and for how long I wounder. I run back through to see them fighting the red side so it be a bit before they can make it around the Mansion so I look for the room with the hidden door and found it and watch the door open before me.

I smell the mid do and other things I wish not to know. I look at the steps as it goes down in spiral like stairs. I start walking down them when I hear the door shut behind me and I keep going downstairs as I land at the bottom I look around and find the basement to be creepy right down to the many bones and skulls that I could see in front of me on side of the walls some of them being chained or falling over it almost seem like some creepy madman lived down here.

I find the door to the library and other door to my right so I take the door to my right and put the key into the key hole. I taken a deep breath and walked into the room looking around to see it lit with candles and to see coffins around the room but the one to catch my eye was the one in the middle.

I walked up to the coffin and pushed the lid off of it and looked inside to see a man laying it like the note had said, taking a step back I watched him sit up. He had a red bandanna, a red cloak with a black top and pants and boots.

"_He looks like a sleeping dark Angel, I remember a song named Sleep Well, My Angel."_ I said to myself.

"_Where have I heard that from?"_ Asking myself seem like a crazy thing but oh well.

"You should leave." The man said to me with a monotone dark voice while looking at me with his "MAKO" enchanted eyes. They looked close to blood red. I nodded to him but then a thought struck me.

"I don't want to leave you hear to sleep anymore." I said to him in a soft whisper. I don't know why but I felt drawn to him. Like the old saying "Like a moth drawn to a flame. Looking up to him with my wine colored eyes and I saw him look back at me.

".." The Man said to me and looked at me with a glare. I wouldn't back down. I met his glare with one of my own.

"I must atone for my sins." The man said to me again with the monotone dark voice. I just stood there in front of him not backing down.

"By sleeping away, that doesn't seem like atoning to me." I said right back to him with a whisper and watched how he did a flip and stood on the corner of the coffin.

"...That is my choice weather I sleep or if I stay awake not yours to make." he said to me in the same voice I looked at him.

"But wouldn't it be easy to atone for them if you was awake?" I asked him in a voice that left no room but to answer. He looked at me with his red eyes and it looked like he let out a sigh.

He just glared at me.

"By the way my names Tifa Lockhart." I said to him and watched him nod then look behind to the door which I turn and shut it.

"You would willingly lock yourself in a room with a man you don't even know his name too?" He asked of me in his monotone dark voice. I looked at him and let a smile over take my face.

"What is to fear if the said person hasn't made a move to hurt me?" I asked him with a soft whisper again. I watched him while he thought this over and I heard the others making their way past where we was and into the library. I had noticed he had heard and looked to me with a perfect raised ebony eyebrow.

"Some friends of mine." I said to him and he just nodded and turn to look at the door then back at me.

"My Names Vincent Valentine, thought you shouldn't really be in here where monsters live." Vincent said to me in his monotone voice. I giggled at this and looked up at him.

"Will you care to come with us, we are trying to save the planet and we are taking on ShinRa and you aren't a monster no matter what you think Vincent." I said to him in a whisper of kindness in my voice and I noticed he looked at me in a weird way. Then I heard Yuffie let out a gasp. I hope she don't hear me talking to Vincent, I wanted to keep him talking to me but it was unwise seeing how Yuffie pop out of no where with the rest after their run in with someone in the library.

Vincent noticed the girl and glared at her while I turn around to her and glared at her.

"Yuffie get out." I said to her in a angry whisper. Vincent watched me and the ninja child get into a small word fight.

"No you found something that is very cute." Yuffie said to me in a angry whisper back which I'm sure Vincent heard from the look on his face.

"Yuffie get out before I beat you up." I said to her right back with a very angry tone whisper that she looked shocked.

"You wouldn't hurt a friend Tifa you're too kind." Yuffie said to me with a shocked angry whisper.

"I wouldn't care, you're making me uncomfortable and your also making him feel that way too." I said to her in the most angry and annoyed whisper I could manage to get out.

"I'll tell Cloud you love him!" Yuffie said to me in a whisper of hurry way to black mail me.

"I don't care about Cloud, Yuffie not anymore." I hissed at her in a whisper. Yuffie looked at me in shock.

"Thats not true, how can you go from loving him to not loving him in just a few hours?" Yuffie asked me in a whisper and I just glared at her.

"Hes like a brother to me and plus there are WAY more fish out in the sea and hes in love with Aerith so fuck you Yuffie." I said to her in a angry whisper and turn to Vincent to see he had sit back down in the coffin.

Yuffie looked at my back I don't know what was on her face but I walked over to Vincent.

"Please come with us, maybe we'll find the person that did this to you and we can kill him together?" I asked him in a whisper only he could hear and he looked at me with them crimson eyes of his. I wasn't scared of him.

"Leave." Vincent said to me and Yuffie. I turn around on Yuffie and let my fist do the talking I don't care anymore then I stalked out the room so angry I ran right into Aerith knocking her flat on her back while Cloud was yelling at me I kept running I got the the stairs when I heard a wait.

Turning around that it almost made me feel faint. There he was standing. I let a smile light up my face and walk to him.

"Lets go everyone." I said to them and turn around and head up the stairs with him at my heels. As I stepped outside into the dying sun I looked to the sky and felt like something had been lifted off my shoulders. Turning around I noticed Vincent standing some what in the shadows of the ShinRa Mansion.

* * *

Now to Vincent.

Before Tifa had lifted the coffin lid.

I was in one of my many nightmares of my past I felt someone come into the Mansion above me and thought knowing of it they proby don't know I was down here in in the basement trapped here forever to atone for sins I had made myself.

I could never save "her". I couldn't save her from herself or from her madman of a husband or her child. That is my sin. But then I felt the person move around the outside hallway that I remembered being there and then felt the person stop outside the door. I stilled my body as best as I could and waited and when I taken a breath. Thats when I figured out it was a female.

I heard the click of the lock and knew she was coming in here. But I closed my eyes back to the nightmares. I heard her step close to my resting place and I felt my heart race as the lid was lifted off me. I heard her let out a gasp and opened my eyes a crack. She had dark chocolate hair with beautiful wine-brown colored eyes, she was dressed strangely in a white top and black shirt that was really short.

"You should leave." I said to her with my monotone voice and watched her look at me in the eyes.

She nodded to me. I thought she would leave so I was going to lay back down but she shocked me.

"I don't want to leave you hear to sleep anymore." She said to me in a soft whisper. I sit here in shock after hearing her say that. _"_Why not I'm a monster I deserve to be in this coffin and who are you to tell me I shouldn't be this way." I thought angrily at her.

"..." All I could say to her and I glared at her waiting to see what else she wanted before I gone back to my nightmares to atone. She shocked me yet again and met my glare with one of her own.

"I must atone for my sins." I said to her in a dark monotone whisper. She still don't back down from my glare.

"By sleeping away that doesn't seem like atoning to me." She said to me in a soft whisper. I flip back words and stood on the edge of the coffin I had been sleeping and glared at her some more.

That shocked me more then what she said before. This girl is something if she can meet my glares.

"...That is my choice weather I sleep or if I stay awake not yours to make." I said to her in a whisper monotone voice. She kept looking at me.

"But wouldn't it be easy to atone for them if you was awake?" She said to me in a whisper of softness and left no room but to answer her. I looked at her with my eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"If I knew if he was still alive I'd go kill him, proby is even ejected himself with JENOVA cells knowing that madman._"_ I thought to myself and hearing answer from one of the four demons in my head.

"_Hes still alive hes." _Galian answered him along with two other voices for Chaos still hasn't woken.

I glared at her before answering.

"By the way my names Tifa Lockhart." She told me with a soft whisper. I nod and look to the door behind her and watch her turn and shut the door.

"You would willingly lock yourself in a room with a man you don't even know his name too?" I asked her with my whisper monotone voice hiding the fact I was somewhat shocked by her doing this.

"What is to fear if the said person hasn't made a move to hurt me?" She had asked me in her whisper. I thought this over and I heard some others in the hall way making their way to the library and I raised a perfect ebony eyebrow at her.

"Some friends of mine." She told me with her whispered voice. I turn to look at the door then back at her.

"My Names Vincent Valentine, thought you shouldn't really be in here where monsters live." I said to her and heard her giggle.

"Will you care to come with us, we are trying to save the planet and we are taking on ShinRa and you aren't a monster no matter what you think Vincent." She said to me in a soft whisper of kindness and she noticed I was looking at her in a weird way because one of her friends had come through the door a young looking girl. That let out a gasp. I knew she had heard half of what we was talking about. I felt sad knowing that wasn't going to be able to talk farther with her alone, without this child listening in on us.

So I turn a glare at the young girl and watched how Tifa turn to the girl and glared at her.

"Yuffie get out." I heard her say to the girl and I wasn't really paying any mind to their talk.

"No you found something that is very cute." Yuffie girl said to Tifa in a whisper. I noticed Tifa turn very angry at this and turn on Yuffie. I had a weird look on my face while looking at the both of them.

"Yuffie get out before I beat you up." I heard her say to this Yuffie person which I taken a very disliking to from the minute she step into the room.

"You wouldn't do that Tifa you're too nice to do that to a friend." Yuffie said to her back in a whisper. I was growing tired of this.

"I wouldn't care, you're making me uncomfortable and your also making him feel that way too." I heard her say to her friend in the most angry and annoyed whisper she proby could manage to get out.

"I'll tell Cloud you love him!" Yuffie said to me in a whisper of hurry way to black mail her.

"I don't care about Cloud, Yuffie not anymore." She hissed at her in a whisper. Yuffie looked at her in shock.

"Thats not true, how can you go from loving him to not loving him in just a few hours?" Yuffie asked she in a whisper and she just glared at her.

"Hes like a brother to me and plus there are WAY more fish out in the sea and hes in love with Aerith so fuck you Yuffie." I heard her say to her in a angry whisper and turn to back to me to see I had sit back down in the coffin.

Yuffie looked at her back. I noticed she turn around to look at me yet again.

"Please come with us, maybe we'll find the person that did this to you and we can kill him together?" She asked me in a whisper only I could hear and She looked at me with them wine- colored eyes of hers and I noticed she wasn't scared of me.

"Leave." Was all I said to them and turn back to my coffin lid and pulled it over me and turn to close my eyes and heard them leave the room and let my thoughts take over.

"I should go and take my revenge on Hojo for what he did to me and Lucrecia and her child." I said to myself in thought and started to think about it a bit more and then I found myself removing my coffin's lid and stepping out. I walked to the door and turn to look back at the hell hole I had called home for the last 30 years while I was sleeping.

I walk out of the room and notice many others and the girl that had woken me walking ahead almost to the stairs.

"Wait." I said to them and they all turn back to me along with Tifa who let a smile take over her sad face. For some reason I couldn't understand why she would be sad over me not wanting to come with them.

I saw she looked faint but happy all the same to see I was willing to join them on there quest to save the planet. She smiled so brightly. She came close to me and giggled a bit lowly where others couldn't hear her.

"Lets go everyone." She said to them and taken up the stairs with me right behind her walking to the main lobby of the mansion felt like a relief to me apon knowing I'd be able to leave.

As she open the doors and step outside the last few rays of the sun that was setting was kinda bright to my eyes so I stayed to the shadows and watched the others.

The girl that had woken me she seemed to be humming under breath something that sound like wide awake. Thought I'm not sure. I watched her look at the blond and the chestnut haired female. There wasn't pain in her eyes it seem like a happiness yet it wasn't that it was between that and saddness.

let me know what you think of it this is the first time I'm doing a big point of view.


	2. Wide Awake

I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

I don't own the song Wide Awake that belongs to Katy Perry.

This might seem AU or so but the plot I'm going with is a bit of a twist. I know Tifa's mother did in fact die when Tifa was little. But I'm doing it a little different here with the story. Zack and Angeal haven't died they will show them self's soon enough. I'm not sure how much will change maybe a lot but not a 100% sure yet.

* * *

Tifa's point of view. Back with Tifa again.

As we stood there outside the ShinRa Mansion. I couldn't help but feel sad for my home town that had been burn down.

I started to hum the song wide awake. I don't remember when I heard it proby some song I heard once on TV while in the bar or so. As I let my thoughts turn away from the sun and the once place I knew so well.

_I'm wide awake_

_**Not losing any sleep**_

_Picked up every piece_

_**And landed on my feet**_

_I'm wide awake_

_**Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo**_

_I'm wide awake_

_**Yeah, I am born again**_

_Outta the lion's den_

_**I don't have to pretend**_

_And it's too late_

_**The story's over now, the end – yeah**_

I felt like I was being stared at. But I don't turn around, I was waiting to find out what was going on so I kept humming to myself while the words few around in my head.

_I wish I knew then_

_**What I know now**_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_**Wouldn't bow down**_

_Gravity hurts_

_**You made it so sweet**_

_Till I woke up on_

_**On the concrete!**_

_Falling from cloud 9_

_**Crashing from the high**_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_**(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9**_

_Thunder rumbling_

_**Castles crumbling**_

_I am trying to hold on_

_**God knows that I tried!**_

_Seeing the bright side_

_**But I'm not blind anymore...'cause I'm... wide awake**_

As I was looking at each member of our group. I landed on the latest member to join our group a Vincent Valentine. I had found him in the basement of the ShinRa Mansion. Who ever left him down there was a sick man very very sick to do whatever it was that happen to the poor man.

I looked back to our leader and shakes my head.

"Cloud its too late now to go up Mt. Nibel, maybe we should get a room at the inn." I said to him and watched him turn to me.

"You're right Tifa, you would know best seeing how you was the guide back then, lets go guys." Cloud said to us in his monotone voice, as we all walked through the gates to the ShinRa Mansion I noticed that Yuffie was giving Vincent a wide birth of space.

"Yuffie whats wrong now?" I asked in a whisper to her and waited for her to answer.

"Hes a vampire, no one sleeps in a coffin." Yuffie said to me in a whisper back and I became angry for some reason for this man was being misunderstood before anyone knew a thing about him.

"**YUFFIE!** I should just slap you and tie you to a tree for saying that, you don't know a thing about him so why judge him so much for all you know I could be a vampire, I'm sick and tired of all the stupid jokes you have about people even more so I'm sick and tired of people being rude to people they don't know a thing about." I said to her in a whisper of anger I turn around and ran in the other way from the inn to my old house not caring if anyone noticed or not I was that angry with her for being so mean to him.

I ran to the door and open it up and closed it behind me heading up to my old room. I ran over to my bed and jumped on it and let the tears fall. How can I feel that way about someone I just met not over a hour ago. I'll just stay here in my old house and think.

"_Why am I so protective of him?"_ I asked myself scared to know the answer.

"_You remember the story you're mother used to tell you of a man locked inside the Mansion, that she had known him at one time that he was her friend and she had knew his father. Don't she tell you once what his name was?"_ My inner voice answered back to me.

"_Yes I remember the story but wasn't his name...Vincent Valentine?" _I asked myself once more and I sit up and I stare at the wall where my mother had put the book that she had written for me to understand what had happen in her life.

"_Yes his name was just that, but wasn't there more to the story, in fact don't she write a whole book before she despaired?"_ My inner voice said and asked me.

"_Yes! I remember right where she put it, it was right above my bed. But wouldn't it of burnt with the house along time ago?"_ I asked myself wondering why I could remember that story so well.

"_You remember that story so well because it had been your mothers life, and the book wouldn't of been burnt that easy you're father proby knew where it was and moved it somewhere safe before the building burnt down."_ My inner voice told me and I listened. I stood up and walked over to the head broad of my bed and lifted my hand up and pushed the panel on the wall to open the secret place of the book was hidden.

I lifted the book right out and looked at it. It was of a red and black leather. I heard nose down stairs.

As I walked out the door I looked to see Vincent standing there looking for me.

"Tifa?" He asked in a monotone whisper and walked a little closer to me.

"Yes Vincent?" I asked back with a whisper and I saw he had taken a few steps closer to me.

"Are you all right?" Vincent asked me with that same voice and whisper.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry its been along day and I don't mean to startle you at all. She just gets on my nerves sometimes, are you ok Vincent?" I asked and said to him all at once.

"Where did you get that book?" Vincent asked me while looking at the book that was at my chest I drew it closer to me.

"It was my mothers, she left it to me thought. I don't understand how it is here after the fire from five years ago, I mean it should of burnt along with my house." I said to him and watched how he reached out a hand.

"That was hers, how could it of gotten in your room or you're mothers ownership. I don't understand this." Vincent said to me and I looked up to him and noticed he had some feelings in his eyes a bit.

"My mother was always in love with science, she had told me of a time she had been under Professes Hojo and Gast Faremis, I believe she even said she helped on the Jenova Project. Though thats all she would tell me and dad and her name was Lucrecia and she said she was on the run from ShinRa. Whenever they were in town she would always never leave the house, but sometimes I'd see her outside the ShinRa Mansion gates staring at the gate as if she was still trap there. I never asked her about it. I never wanted to worry her. She once told me. I had a elder brother that I wouldn't proby ever know." Tifa said to him all in a whisper and looked up to see Vincent in shocked.

"You're mothers name was Lucrecia? Did she ever tell you her last name before she married you're father?" Vincent asked me in a monotone voice. I had to think really hard on this.

"I don't remember much Vincent. I remember most of the story's she used to tell me, But she may of told me one time her last name used to be but I can't be sure. I'm so sorry." I said to him in a whisper along with I found myself saying sorry to him.

"Not your fault Tifa." Vincent said in a monotone voice and turn around and walked out side with me trailing behind him we walked back to the inn with silent between us.

I started to think to myself this all seems so weird.

"_But I want to know more as to why I can't figure out most of this, its like a secret is finally going to come out and I'm going have all the answers as to why my mother left me and my father when I was little all in this book."_ I thought to myself. I was thinking so deeply I don't noticed that Vincent had stopped and was staring ahead of us till I bumped into him.

I looked up at him and noticed he looked down at me then pointed ahead of us at the end to see Yuffie running to us at full speed.

"Whats wrong Yuffie?" I found myself asking the girl who just stop in front of us.

"You...puff...are...puff...needed...puff...in...the...puff...inn...puff puff puff...Aerith...big puff...fainted...puff" Yuffie said to us and we ran after her with worry on our faces all but Vincent I guess for he don't know us long.

As we came into the room I noticed that Aerith was laying on the bed looking very pale.

"What happen guys?" I asked them in a scared tone thinking the worst. Cloud turn around and looked at me with a sad face and made me feel even more sad.

"She fainted outside the inn, the doctor hasn't gotten here yet." Cloud said to me in a monotone voice and I turn to look at my best friend to hear the door open behind us and a doctor rush in. I noticed he turn to us all.

"Will you all please leave I know you all are very worried for your friend, but I can't look over her while everyone is watching over my shoulder." The man said to us in a tone that left no questions. So we all left and I stood next to Vincent and watched as the others filled out into the hall.

"I hope nothing is wrong with her." I heard Yuffie say to the rest and I just looked at the door with a sadness of a true friend.

"I'm sure shes fine proby wore herself out today with all the walking." I said to the rest of them with a worried tone and looked at the book in my hand that I had almost forgotten I still had in my hands and turn to look at Vincent.

"Come find me when the doctor is done or when she comes to again." I found myself saying to the rest in a sadden tone of voice and headed out the front of the inn back to my old room to read this without the others looking over my shoulders.

As I open the door to my old house I walked in and looked around more closely to it and then headed up stairs to find somewhere to sit where I could see if someone was coming to get me.

As I open the cover of the book a letter slip out into my hand not only one but three. I taken them into my hand and noticed one had my name on it. Another one had Elena Valentine's name on it and the last one had Vincent's name on it I put the others two next to my legs and lifted my letter to myself and turn to open it.

_Dear Tifa, my beautiful daughter_

_I know you're proby wondering why I've written this letter to you._

_You've proby already met your elder brother by now._

_Also Vincent too._

_I've been keeping a secret from you and Vincent._

_You have a little sister Tifa._

_Shes Vincent's daughter shes younger then you._

_I came back when Nibelheim was on fire._

_I came back to your room and saved the book._

_At the time I was with child, your little sister._

_Elena Valentine._

_You are proby wondering how I could of became pregnant with her._

_Well that will be told in the book for you to know._

_Tifa my darling daughter please don't judge me to harshly or Vincent for that matter._

_I never loved him. I believed I fell in love with Hojo._

_Before you father came into my life._

_But I was wrong, oh how I was wrong._

_Your father was my soul mate._

_But I was too over ridden with guilt for what my past was._

_I know its no excuse for how I left you and you're father but I still love you._

_I hope you are well and are safe my daughter._

_I hope everything is alright with you and I very much miss you._

_Now I ask you to look for Elena shes only five years old._

_She is on her way to the very town you are in the minute you wake Vincent up._

_She shall know when he is woken for she has waited to meet him since she was two years old._

_What you are about to find out about yourself and not only about Vincent and Elena._

_My past is dark thanks to Hojo and the Jenova Project._

_You're elder brother is Sephiroth._

_I hope you never have to fight ageist him. Because of my stupid choice._

_I hope he never finds them stupid books that madman wrote down in the basement of the ShinRa_

_Mansion. They tell of how the Jenova cells were put into him._

_They also tell of me and my choice in this whole matter._

_I never once got to hold him after he was born._

_That is my sin, can't even call me his mother._

_I should of listen to Vincent but I don't._

_Look where that got me now._

_Please help Elena._

_I love you Tifa Lockheart._

_Elena is on her way to Nibelheim and she should be there by dark she'll be worn out._

_She should be walking up to your old bedroom by now._

_Shes got Vincent's hair and eyes color._

_You shall see her soon and notice the somethings I've noticed about her._

_Shes really great with weapons too don't let her age fool you._

_She can use guns and hand to hand the most she likes guns to the hand to hand method._

_Also shes very looking forward to meeting you both so much I couldn't keep her from asking _

_questions about you and Vincent. She acts like you did when you was but a child._

_Also Tifa if you are fighting ageist Sephiroth this book might help you somewhat._

_I can only hope that my children don't have to fight each other it saddens my heart so._

_I don't think I could bear it if all three of you died._

_You with your strength to over come anything its just as beautiful as you are._

_I wish I had that inner strength like you my daughter._

_Elena with her smile that lights up the dark just like yours._

_I don't know much about Sephiroth other then he was a sweet little boy from what Hojo told me._

_He visits me while I'm inside this cave hes got no idea of Elena._

_I've hidden her from him so he'll never know about her._

_You must keep her safe till the time is right for Hojo to know of her._

_Please don't try to find me just yet, I'm not ready to face the hate in your eyes nor Vincent's._

_You're little sister will becoming to you with two letters for you and Vincent._

_Also Tifa, theres a secret in that book waiting to be found out by you._

_With Love _

_You're mother Lucrecia **C** Lockheart_

I looked up to see a small child standing before me with long raven hair down to her shoulders with bright red-brown eyes, she was dressed in a light blue dress with light blue shoes and with a back pack that was the same color.

"Are you Tifa Lockheart?" The little girl asked me in a calm tone that kinda chilled me and at the same time reminded me of her father all at once.

"Yes and you must be Elena Valentine I take it yes?" I said and asked her in a kind voice and I watched how she started to walk up to me.

"You're every beautiful Tifa." the little girl said to me and looked down for a minute hearing something that I also heard the door down stairs few open.

"Yes I'm Elena." Elena said to me and looked to the door to see a man standing there in a red cape.

Elena turn and stared at the new comer and I looked at Vincent.

"Vincent, please meet Elena." I found myself saying to him in a calm voice that he also noticed.

"So you're Vincent Valentine?" Elena asked him and watched him with her red-brown eyes that I had noticed just looked like his in a very weird way.

"Yes I'm Vincent Valentine." I heard him say in a monotone voice. I watched her walk up to him and noticed she handed him the letter.

"Please read this after you get the first one from Tifa, the one from her is the first the one from me is the second you my find it hard to believe but you have living proof in front of you now." Elena said to him and looked back to me and walked over and taken the letters from next to me and handed Vincent his and looked at hers and smiled sadly I noticed that Vincent had looked up at me to see why that letter proby had my mothers hand writing on it.

"It fell out of the book, the one I found." I said to him in a kind tone and he nodded. I looked away from him and looked at the second letter that had just been put into my hand it had my name on it like the first.

"Elena?" I said to her in a whisper of kindness to see if she would look back at me while I was watching her and Vincent.

"Yes Tifa?" Elena said right back with kindness in her voice and a smile on her face. I did notice the likeness between Elena and Vincent it was kind of scary.

"_Mom's letter was right she looks just like him some what."_ I thought to myself while watching how the too acted around each other. "_Best to tell him now and get it over with._" I thought sadly and looked up to see them looking at me noticing my change.

"Elena can you give me a few minutes alone with Vincent, please I must telling something?" I said to her in a whisper and watched her nod and leave the room I looked back to Vincent. I knew I don't know him long and he just found out my mother was the one he had loved some odd years ago.

"Vincent come sit please." I said to him in a kind voice as I watched him walk over and sit on the edge farer from me I felt kind of sad but I understood in the end we had just met after all.

"What I'm about to tell you might sound crazy but its the truth, I read the letter my mother had for me I know you haven't had time to read her letter yet, but please read it and I'll will tell you what I do know." I said to him with a tear I had been trying to hold in fell down my face as I whispered this to him.

I watched him look to his letter and I open my second one to see about to pages long.

_Dearest Tifa, my beautiful daughter_

_If you had read the first you know of Elena then and Elena is with you now._

_I have something that you need to know before Vincent._

_Hojo somehow gotten a hold of yours and Vincents blood._

_I only know so much has to what hes told me of his little pet or so he likes to call them._

_He said you and Vincent have a beautiful children a girl and a boy._

_He also said you two make really beautiful children I guess it made him jealous._

_Twins he named them both differently._

_The little girls name is Violetta and the little boy is Vince-Vlad._

_I don't know why he named the little boy that but its got some of Vincent's name in it._

_Violetta's full name is Violetta Lucrecia._

_I wish I could save them they are being kept in ShinRa HQ on the floor Hojo now has._

_From what I heard you already know the floor number and you have fought him once._

_I feel sorry for them they are being tested on._

_Elena has my key card so when you go back to Midgar you can save them._

_The Last I heard from Hojo was that they have Vincent's powers._

_Violetta has you're powers where Vince-Vlad has Vincents._

_Vincent proby hasn't shown you what has happen to him as of yet._

_He might have a trust issues, but please over look them that is my fault also Hojo's._

_The letter to him tells him of the same as yours my beautiful daughter._

_Also when you go to get the children they will already know who you are somehow Hojo_

_has shown the pictures of you or Vincent._

_Also if you are traveling with a group please keep this a secret they can not know._

_They can not know about Elena or the twins._

_Now when you go to read the book please read only so much per a time._

_There are pages in there that are rather long and paper needed to be _

_added so the book never an out._

_Also please act like Elena is yours if you are around friends thought I know shes a little old to be that way but it might help the rest if you are in a group._

_With Love _

_You're mother Lucrecia **C** Lockheart_

* * *

Vincent's point of view again.

As we stood outside the ShinRa Mansion. The place of nightmares where they start and never seem to end.

"_I wonder if shes still alive."_ I thought to myself and turn to look at the group to notice that Cloud the leader as I was told on the way out of the ShinRa Mansion was staring at the Cetra girl Aerith.

I noticed the girl that had awaken me a Tifa Lockheart. She seem so familiar to me and I don't even know her, like she looked like someone I had knew, but who. As I was searching within my own brain I heard her say to the leader.

"Cloud its too late now to go up Mt. Nibel, maybe we should get a room at the inn." She said to the leader of the group. I noticed he had turn to her with coldness in his eyes yet she never let her eyes wonder from the warrior boy.

"You're right Tifa, you would know best seeing how you was the guide back then, lets go guys." Cloud said to us in his monotone voice. As we started to head to the gates. I had noticed the young Ninja girl giving me a wide birth of space. I don't mind she was just scared of me and proby thought I was weird or something. What I don't see coming was her standing up for me for the way the young Ninja girl had reacted to me.

"Yuffie whats wrong now?" Tifa had asked her in a annoyed whisper that I could tell yet the young Ninja don't notice it. I snorted quietly to myself.

"Hes a vampire, no one sleeps in a coffin." Yuffie whispered to her back sounding like a small child that she still proby was. What shocked me was the look on Tifa Lockhart's face.

"**YUFFIE!** I should just slap you and tie you to a tree for saying that, you don't know a thing about him. So why judge him so much for all you know. **I** could be a vampire, I'm sick and tired of all the stupid jokes you have about people even more so I'm sick and tired of people being rude to people they don't know a thing about." Tifa said in a very angry whisper to the Ninja girl. If looks could kill I'm sure Yuffie would have been dead by now. I was beyond shocked at her protectiveness over me to say anything to try say anything thought I proby just let them work it out themselves.

Before the younger of the two could say another word, Tifa taken off into a dead run from us and into the town away from sight of Yuffie but I saw right where she headed. I guess to her own home.

"_Now why is she getting so protective over me we just did meet. Unless she felt the same draw. Thats impassable."_ I thought to myself while I watched the others look to Yuffie and me but I just turn and walked the way Tifa had and I followed her smell thanks to my new enchanted body.

I walked up to the house and I don't hear a sound other then a few mumbles from the people in the black robe like cloaks and I heard her breathing other then that it was pretty much quiet. I walked up to the door and open it and started to walk up the stairs.

I heard movement come from upstairs and I headed to the staircase and started to walk up the stairs and when I was met by her on the landing of the stairs I walked a bit closer.

"Tifa?" I had asked in a whisper monotone to see if it was really her thought I knew better but to be on the safe side.

"Yes Vincent?" She asked me back in a whisper. I noticed she was holding a book in her hands it was a red leather book and then my memory came to me with Lucrecia holding a book just like that once. She had been writing in it.

"Are you alright?" I asked yet again in a monotone whisper. I watched her look at me then the book.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry its been along day and I don't mean to startle you at all. She just gets on my nerves sometimes, are you ok Vincent?" She said in a whisper again a kind one.

"Where did you get that book?" I asked her in my dark monotone voice and I noticed that she looked down to the book and back up to me.

"It was my mothers, she left it to me thought. I don't understand how it is here after the fire from five years ago, I mean it should of burnt along with my house." She said to me in a whisper of sadness of this was a book she knew nothing of.

"_Thats Lucrecia dairy. I remember her writing in it a few times I did catch her with it."_ I thought to myself and would not allow the memories to take their hold on me.

"That was hers, how could it of gotten in your room or you're mothers ownership. I don't understand this." I said to her in a whisper of dread of what was written in that book. It had to been her thoughts her most secret ones.

"My mother was always in love with science, she had told me of a time she had been under Professes Hojo and Gast Faremis, I believe she even said she helped on the Jenova Project. Though thats all she would tell me and dad and her name was Lucrecia and she said she was on the run from ShinRa. Whenever they were in town she would always never leave the house, but sometimes I'd see her outside the ShinRa Mansion gates staring at the gate as if she was still trap there. I never asked her about it. I never wanted to worry her. She once told me. I had a elder brother that I wouldn't proby ever know." She said to me in a whisper she sounded so sad to me. I couldn't believe Lucrecia don't die that day after all then when she give birth to Sephiroth. But she meet Tifa's father and they had her. I felt so much pain after hearing this the woman I loved and thought to be dead when I gone to confront Hojo on all his madness was for not then.

"You're mothers name was Lucrecia? Did she ever tell you her last name before she married you're father?" I asked her in a monotone voice not letting anything slip into my voice to give away how much I felt at this.

"I don't remember much Vincent. I remember most of the story's she used to tell me, But she may of told me one time her last name used to be but I can't be sure. I'm so sorry." She said to me with a very deep seeded sadness I had taken notice of. I just shook my head but I noticed she don't see me do it so I was thankful for that.

"Not your fault Tifa." I said to her in a monotone dark voice and turn around from her and started to head down the stairs and to the front door. I felt her following me and I looked up the whole way to the main part of town to see the young Ninja girl running full speed to us.

I stopped and felt her bump into me. I looked back and saw the dazed look in her eyes at why I had stopped. I pointed to where Yuffie was running to us.

"Whats wrong Yuffie?" She asked in a kind worried tone to the younger girl to help her tell what was wrong.

"You...puff...are...puff...needed...puff...in...the...puff...inn...puff puff puff...Aerith...big puff...fainted...puff" Yuffie said to us and we ran after her with worry on our faces all. I noticed the heavy worry on Tifa more so then Yuffie.

As we came into the room I noticed that Aerith was laying on the bed looking very pale.

"What happen guys?" I heard Tifa ask in a scared type of tone and worried one as well.

"She fainted outside the inn, the doctor hasn't gotten here yet." Cloud said said to Tifa and I in a monotone voice that I did pick up on had some feelings held within when he turn back to the girl on the bed and noticed he held her hand.

The doctor rushed into the room and turn to all of us.

"Will you all please leave I know you all are very worried for your friend, but I can't look over her while everyone is watching over my shoulder." The man said to us in a tone that left no questions. So we all left and I stood next to Tifa and watched as the others filled out into the hall.

"I hope nothing is wrong with her." I heard Yuffie say in a very scared voice that I picked up that most others proby wouldn't. I looked out the corner of my eye to see Tifa looking at the door with sadness.

"I'm sure shes fine proby wore herself out today with all the walking." I heard her say to the young Ninja girl and then look down to her hands to see the book closely held to her chest in a protective way.

"Come find me when the doctor is done or when she comes to again." I heard her say to us all in the room in a sad tone that pulled at the already to the feeling I felt drawn to her.

I watched her walk out the inn and back to that same house. I heard Cloud talking to the others about how she was acting.

"Shes never acted like this from what I can remember when we was children." Cloud said in a monotone voice. I figure he was only talking about Tifa till we all knew what was wrong with the girl just beyond the door. On that bed being checked over by a doctor she don't even know.

I looked down to noticed the red-lion like creature was right next to me.

Nanaki as I heard in a passing was his name looked up to me and nodded his head.

"She smells different then she did last month at the start of our quest." Nanaki said to me, just so low only I could hear he knew I would and I looked to the door.

"What do you think is wrong with her then?" I asked back in a whispered monotone I wasn't really worried about the girl.

"Shes with child, she proby don't know but she will know." Nanaki said to me and I looked at the blond haired chocobo looking hair boy.

"Hes the father isn't he?" I asked Nanaki in a whisper again same voice as before.

"Yes." Nanaki said to me and then stood up and walked over to the father to be and listen as to what Cloud was saying I slipped out of the room and the inn unnoticed.

I looked to the entrance of the town to see a small girl standing there looking around like she was lost but then she turn and started forward the house Tifa had ran into yet again. I looked a bit closer and saw she had a light blue dress on with same color shoes and her back pack was the same color.

I watched her walk into the house and close the door softly behind her and I walked over to the closed door and lean ageist the wall and heard her walk up the stairs and walk over the landing into the room Tifa was sitting in.

I heard the little girl ask if she was Tifa Lockhart and I heard her answer yes she was. Then a you are very beautiful. I was only listening to bits and parts of it but when I heard the Elena Valentine part that shocked me the most. I had no children and she couldn't of been my one of my sisters daughters shes too young for that she looked about five for six.

I walked throw the door and up the stairs where they turn to look at me. While Tifa was sitting on the bed and the little girl in front of her with a letter in her hand still.

"Vincent, please meet Elena." Tifa said with a calm tone which proby shocked her.

"So you're Vincent Valentine?" Elena asked me in a very calm voice and she turn to look at me with her red-brown eyes that was very scary close to my own.

"Yes I'm Vincent Valentine." I said to her in a my monotone voice and I watched her smile at me. She started to walk over to me with her hand held out to me with what looked to be a letter.

"Please read this after you get the first one from Tifa, the one from her is the first the one from me is the second you my find it hard to believe but you have living proof in front of you now." Elena said to me in her calm voice. I noticed she turn back around and walked over to Tifa and taken two more and handed me one also. It had her hand writing on it with my name in her nice hand writing.

"It fell out of the book, the one I found." She said to us and then turn to look at the one she had open in her lap then back up.

"Elena?" Tifa asked the little girl with a small smile and a kind voice.

"Yes Tifa?" Elena said back to her with a smile on her own face. I watched the two and then looked to my hand to the letters that are in my hand.

"Elena can you give me a few minutes alone with Vincent, please I must telling something?" She said to her in a whisper. I watched how she pet the bed next to her.

"Vincent come sit please." She said to me and I walked over to her and sit down.

"What I'm about to tell you might sound crazy but its the truth, I read the letter my mother had for me I know you haven't had time to read her letter yet, but please read it and I'll will tell you what I do know." She said to me in a kind whisper knowing we had just meet but it really don't matter I felt like I had known her whole life for some odd reason.

As I open my letter the first.

_Dear Vincent Valentine, My friend_

_You are proby wondering how Tifa got a hold of my dairy well I'm her mother._

_I had gotten away after you left to go confront Hojo I should of stopped you._

_But I don't because I was bleeding heavy from the birth._

_Within a few short weeks I had healed enough to travel away from Nibelheim._

_Besides that I have stayed in a cave the one where me and your father found Chaos._

_I have something you must know you have a daughter with me._

_I know you will be angry shes only five years old Vincent._

_You've proby done seen her._

_Her name is Elena Valentine._

_Look at her and you'll see all you need as the proof._

_I stolen something from Hojo he had taken some of blood._

_Thats how she came to be._

_Shes very well trained as best as I could in guns and hand to hand._

_Five years ago I came back to this very room while I was pregnant with her._

_I so wanted to go and release you, but I knew Tifa had to do it._

_I hope you don't hate me for how Elena was born._

_Please watch out for her and Tifa._

_Also Vincent..._

_I wish I could of return your feelings for me but I couldn't._

_I was blinded by my job and my feelings for Hojo to see you was right._

_He was a madman I give up my son to the Jenova Project and lost him in the end._

_I wish there had been away I could of saved him._

_But I'm sorry for not listening to you, I should of listened. _

_The next letter you get from me will be given to you by Elena._

_You're Friend_

_Lucrecia_

I put the letter back where it came from and open the next one to read it next.

_Dearest Vincent, my friend _

_If you had read the first you know of Elena then and Elena is with you now._

_Hojo somehow gotten a hold of Tifa and you're blood._

_I only know so much has to what hes told me of his little pet or so he likes to call them._

_He said you and Tifa have a beautiful children a girl and a boy._

_He also said you two make really beautiful children I guess it made him jealous._

_Twins he named them both differently._

_The little girls name is Violetta and the little boy is Vince-Vlad._

_I don't know why he named the little boy that but its got some of Vincent's name in it._

_Violetta's full name is Violetta Lucrecia._

_I wish I could save them they are being kept in ShinRa HQ on the floor Hojo now has._

_I feel sorry for them they are being tested on._

_Elena has my key card so when you go back to Midgar you can save them._

_The Last I heard from Hojo was that they have you're powers._

_Violetta has Tifa' powers where Vince-Vlad has Vincents._

_Also when you go to get the children they will already know who you are somehow Hojo_

_has shown the pictures of you or Tifa._

_Also if you are traveling with a group please keep this a secret they can not know._

_They can not know about Elena or the twins._

_Also please act like Elena is yours if you are around friends thought I know shes a little old to be that way but it might help the rest if you are in a group._

_Vincent Elena is your daughter just look at her and you will tell the same if Tifa already knows._

Tell me what you think of it.

I'm also posting on Destiny's Gate way also if you wish to check out some of the story's over there take the link and remove the spaces out where the dot goes together

destinysgateway index . php


End file.
